drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
|home = Raposa Village }} The Hero, or the Creation Hero, is the title given to a player's character in the Drawn to Life series. The Hero is drawn by The Creator with the intent of creating a champion to battle all the threats to the village. The Hero's weapons vary in the categories of guns, swords, other weapons, and to nothing but themselves in unarmed physical attacks such as kicks and uppercuts. In Drawn to Life levels The Hero can run, jump, and shoot, among various other things. In most levels, they are tasked to retrieve for four torn template pieces from The Book of Life, and save three Raposa hidden in each level. They use various creations drawn by the player to progress. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, they are improved and are able to swim freely in water without being damaged and smash through levels a lot quicker. The Hero maintains a static role throughout the series, in each game being the main protagonist. Appearance The Hero is usually depicted in official artwork as a somewhat crudely drawn boy with a sword, yellow hair, a red shirt with a lightning bolt decal, and short, blue jeans. However, The Hero's appearance is not certain, because in the game, they are customized to resemble anything the player desires. Due to the restraints of the areas provided, all possible designs will have a basic humanoid structure. The Hero is significantly larger than the Raposa. Drawing Near the start of the game, The Hero is drawn. There is a rough guideline that functions as a boundary. After The Hero is drawn, a name must be given to them. There are also templates available if the player does not want to draw The Hero from scratch. When in levels, the player usually draws a weapon that The Hero can use to defeat enemies. After the first Hero, two more can be drawn and named, creating a total of three heroes that can be switched through. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, the player can add or subtract more or fewer arms and legs, as well as resizing parts of The Hero's body. The Hero also gains two new forms after reaching certain points in the game (Blob Form and Spider Form). Forms | Hero/Blob|Blob Form Hero/Spider|Spider Form }} Story |-|Drawn to Life = The Hero is first introduced to the village via mannequin in Creation Hall. They retrieve the missing templates and rescue the lost villagers to restore the village to its former glory, and eventually defeat Wilfre. |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter = The Hero returns via a mannequin in a second Creation Hall aboard Turtle Rock and accompanies the Raposa on a voyage around the world overseas. However, they do not remember anybody nor do they remember going on their first adventure, possibly due to the fact that they were created using a different mannequin, that has extra and resizable parts. |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) = The Hero returns to find the missing items that Circi sent them to find. They find the artifacts and fight the monster she created. Attacks Default: Using the Y button, the Hero attacks using only their hands or fists. Ground Pound: By jumping and pressing down on the D-pad and B, The Hero jumps into the air and lands on the ground to crush enemies. In the Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, it is called, "Butt Stomp." Slasher: Pressing the Y button, The Hero attacks with the Slasher weapon that can be drawn by the player. Slinger: Pressing the Y button, The Hero uses the Slinger weapon to attack by swinging it in multiple directions. Exclusive to Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Shooter: Pressing the Y button, The Hero shoots with the Shooter weapon like a gun. Abilities: In Drawn to Life, the hero can use various unlockable Abilities that greatly increase their combat effectiveness and maneuverability. These abilities usually revolve around pressing the X button. Trivia * Despite being inherently genderless, they are often referred to as male. * THQ's name for the hero on the box art is Drew. https://www.facebook.com/drawntolifegame/posts/135751029085 * It can be assumed that The Hero can indeed speak, seeing as the player is occasionally presented with dialogue options in certain cut scenes. * In Drawn to Life, The Hero can only swim with the aid of Flippers; but they can swim whenever they want in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. This may be because of the improved mannequin. * In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, in the last level of Wilfre's Wasteland, statues of the Hero can be found scattered around the mansion. **This is quite ironic, as Wilfre has shown many signs of hatred towards The Hero. * Due to the various religious referencing in the games, it is rumored that The Hero represents the biblical figure, Jesus. * The Hero bears similar resemblance to another protagonist developed by 5th Cell: Lock from the Tower Defense game Lock's Quest. **There is also a preset for The Hero that resembles an enemy known as a Clockwork from Lock's Quest. Media |-|Boxart = Dtl03.jpg|A HQ version of The Hero on the original game's boxart (without stylus). Hero_Alpha.png|As seen on Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii)'s cover. DTL_DS_Chr.jpg|As seen on Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS)'s cover. Drawn-chr.jpg|As seen on the original game's cover (with stylus). Dtl03smol.gif|A LQ version of The Hero on the original boxart (without stylus and no logo). |-|Promotional Images = How_to_draw_drew_us.png|An official tutorial on how to draw the official Hero in the DS version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Dtl09.jpg|Promotional Screenshot for the Japanese release of Drawn to Life. Dtl10.jpg|Promotional Screenshot for the Japanese release of Drawn to Life. |-|In-Game = 1_Health_Hero.png|The Hero's mannequin is exposed when only one health remains. CreationHero.png|A statue of a Hero. |-|Presets = HeroP9.png HeroP8.png HeroP1.png HeroP24.png HeroP25.png HeroP26.png HeroP27.png HeroP23.png HeroP3.png HeroP7.png HeroP2.png HeroP6.png HeroP22.png HeroP16.png HeroP28.png HeroP33.png HeroP13.png HeroP4.png HeroP14.png HeroP5.png HeroP15.png HeroP12.png HeroP10.png HeroP21.png HeroP11.png HeroP19.png HeroP17.png HeroP18.png HeroP20.png HeroP32.png HeroP29.png HeroP30.png HeroP31.png Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Creations Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Creations in Drawn to Life Category:Creations in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs More Images Category:Recurring Characters